


(rp)Fresh!ex.host&starberry in outerspace

by kya_Naru_31



Series: Blue's Mist Adventures [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, does fresh possessing sans count as non-con?, i reveal stuff to fast in here i'm sorry XP, it's so not sans like, or maybe they're lucky, or outerfell, poor au's XP, this fandom is dangerous..-.so dangerous~, we do make the poor boys suffer a lot don't we XD, we have stars yay, why do i rarely see outertale and even less outerswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_Naru_31/pseuds/kya_Naru_31
Summary: this is also a roleplay between me and berry =)so we part ways from ink and blue in chapter 2 and follow fresh's husk recovery in outerswap.i'm fresh ex host (or ExFSans for short)blu is starberrywe take turns doing other characters.
Relationships: (not officialy yet sadly.noting happened...yet), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Blue's Mist Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936966
Kudos: 1





	(rp)Fresh!ex.host&starberry in outerspace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteFandomMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteFandomMess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(RP)Ink&Blue MistAdventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586421) by [kya_Naru_31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_Naru_31/pseuds/kya_Naru_31). 



____________________________________________________

_***papyrus grabs him before he falls and teleports out of there*** _

**__________________________________________________**

**ExFSans**

* _papyrus appears in his house living room with fresh previous host in his arms_ *

**papstarus-** bro? ya here?

**Starberry**

Huh? What are you doing back from your patrol early Papy?!

**ExFSans**

**pap-** t-that doesn't matter right now! help me healing him please bro!

* _pap puts the unconscious sans on the couch_ *

**Starberry**

* _comes out, looking at them_ *

Oh dear...

* _sits on the ground, on his knees and infront of the couch and begins to heal him_ *

**ExFSans**

* _the shoulder bleeding starts to heal._ *

* _paps looks at you working fidgeting. worried about what happened to ink._ *

**Starberry**

Where did you find him...

**ExFSans**

**pap-** i...well, it's kinda of a weird story...

* _scratches his skull_ * 

hum...basicaly he's fresh...no...was fresh?

**Starberry**

...

* _Nods, looking at what he had fixed_ *

i dont wanna over load him with healing magic.

**ExFSans**

*breaths weakly, still passed out.*

**pap-** * _nods_ * how is his soul? is it out of danger?

**Starberry**

I...dont wanna pull it out without his p-permission...

**ExFSans**

**pap-** hum...

* _paps checks him_ *

*** sans**

**undertale**

**0r16¥N4£ 3¢Ho ~~(original echo)~~**

**HP 0.0005/1**

**ATK 0**

**DEF 0**

*** he's falling**

**pap-** fuck! forget maners heal his soul fast!

**Starberry**

* _nods, closing his eyes and starts pumping healing magic into it, soon starting to shake from over use and exhaustion_ *

**ExFSans**

* _whimpers and gasps, starting to breath better_ *

**pap-** bro!? stop! you don't have to exaust yourself! 

* _holds your shoulder giving you some of his magic_ *

**Starberry**

* _stops, slumiping against him_ *

a-all...i have...

**ExFSans**

**pap-** ya shouldn't overexert yourself...

* _holds you up, giving some more magic to you and sitting you on the couch besides the unconscious sans._ *

**Starberry**

Papy...i-im fine...he needs..help.

**ExFSans**

* _paps checks him again_ *

*** sans**

**undertale**

**0r16¥N4£ 3¢Ho ~~(original echo)~~**

**HP 0.08/1**

**ATK 0**

**DEF 0**

*** he's tired**

**pap-** he-he's okay now bro...

_'at least isn't going down anymore'_

...ya did it sans, he's fine now.

**Starberry**

* _nods, smiling tiredly_ * g-good...

**ExFSans**

* _breathes deeply_ *

**pap-** ya want me to bring you something sansy?

**Starberry**

m-monster candy...please...

**ExFSans**

**pap-** oh! i have one right here...

* _gives you a starmonstercandy_ *

**Starberry**

Thank you b-bro...

* _takes it and unwraps it_ *

**ExFSans**

**pap-** anythimg else?

* _he smiles at you_ *

**Starberry**

Im good Papy...

* _smiles and pops it in his mouth, quickly healing as he ate it_ *

**ExFSans**

**pap-** i'll see how things are outside okay?

**Starberry**

Alright... Be carful please.

**ExFSans**

**pap-** will be...

* _paps leaves the house_ *

* _you're alone with your new guest_ *

**Starberry**

* _Sighs and looks at him_ *

You poor thing...

**ExFSans**

* _he breaths somewhat normaly. head tilts a lil_

_hums_ *

**Starberry**

* _rubs his head before getting up_ *

i should make some food...

**ExFSans**

* _does a lil wine like sound. but continues sleeping_ *

**[lil time later]**

**Starberry**

* _Blue was making something light weight for dinner, as he didn’t wanna go to overboard and hurt the guest more_ *

**ExFSans**

* _paps comes back_ *

**pap-** i'm home! 

* _he looks at their guest. he sleeps_ * 

hum...

* _comes to the kitchen_ *

what ya doing bro?

**Starberry**

Making food. How was everything?

**ExFSans**

**pap-** everything was somewhat fine... i didn't find any of those shits fresh called ''his babies''...

**Starberry**

Language Papy....Thats a G for the Jar.

**ExFSans**

**pap-** heh...sorry bro...

* _grabs a g and goes to put it on the swearjar_ *

**Starberry**

Thank you.

**ExFSans**

* _gasps_ *

n-no~

* _fast breathing*_

* _paps goes to the living room_ *

**pap-** hey! 

* _holds his unhurt shoulder_ * 

it's okay calm down...

* _groan_ *

nhg-ah 

* _pants_ *

**Starberry**

* _follows pap, lookng at him_ *

h-hes awake?

**ExFSans**

**pap-** i-i don't know...

* _pants_ *

d-don't-

* _wakes up startled_ * 

ah!

* _gasps pants_ *

huh ah...

**pap-** ya okay?

* _notices paps_ *

hu? nh~ p-papyrus?

* _cries_ *

paps...?

* _hugs paps and cries_ *

**Starberry**

Oh dear...

* _watches, tugging on his scarf_ *

**ExFSans**

**pap-** shit hu-hum...

* _hugs back sighing, pating his back_ *

* _cries on paps. he notices you_ *

huh...? 

* _pushes paps back and looks at bouth paps and you_ *

nhg~ * _hic_ * i-i'm s-sworry~ 

* _cries more hands hiding his face_ *

**Starberry**

I-its ok!

* _sits down next to him, opening his arms up for a hug_ *

Everythings ok...


End file.
